Noel Kahn
Noel Kahn is a fictional character in both the television and book series, Pretty Little Liars. He is a very popular character in both series. Biography Noel is one of Sean's best friends and Aria's crush before Ezra. He is a student at Rosewood High and a classmate of Aria's in Mr. Fitz' English class. After Ezra leaves Aria, Noel steps in to comfort her. Noel has various older brothers and, like them, throws parties often. Season 1 After Aria breaks up with Ezra, Sean sets Noel up on a date with his girlfriend's friend, Aria. Aria accepts the date, even though she is distracted by her home situation, because Hanna reminds Aria how much she used to crush on Noel. They have an awkward date, but eventually warm up to each other. In a flashback, it is shown that Aria had a long-standing crush on Noel, which she shared with her friends at the time, including Alison. The flashback takes place in a party, where a girl suddenly dumps Noel, making Noel glare at Alison. She looks on smugly and claims that all the girls were involved and purposefully broke the two apart for Aria's sake. During the SAT blackout, Aria and Noel spend some time together and that reveals that Noel can play the guitar and that he is actually a deep and emotional person. Aria and Noel sing and play together, until Ezra suddenly returns and everything becomes icy. In "Keep Your Friends Close"', Aria sneaks out from Camp Mona to meet Ezra. They start making out in his car, when someone spots them and writes "I see you" on his car window. Hanna sees this and assumes this means Noel is "A". From then on, he is a very possible suspect. Noel attends Hanna's home party, where he denies blackmailing Mr. Fitz, when in reality he demanded a better grade from Ezra, with the implication of "or else." Mike, Aria's brother starts hanging out with Noel, to Aria's dismay. Mike reports that Noel is planning to out Mr. Fitz's relationship with a student at the dinner table in front of a horrified Aria and her father. But then, on the day that Noel is about to report the incident to the principle, he gets suspended for cheating on exams, totally discrediting whatever he is to say about Mr. Fitz. Season 2 In "It's Alive," Noel returns to school, seemingly more popular than before. He is rude to Mr. Fitz when he walks into his classroom, and he seems to be making fun of the girls as well for being liars about the Ian thing. Noel is currently dating Mona, though Hanna disapproves. Friendships Noel is friends with Sean, who gets Hanna to convince Aria to go out with him. At the end of Season 1, he is seen hanging out with Aria's younger brother, Mike. Photos Brant-Daugherty.jpg Noelpll.jpg Noel-Kahn.jpg noelk.png noelkahn.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2